Saving Hope
by DivergentGirl16
Summary: Tobias had a sister named Clarissa Eaton who he is very close with, and who transfers to Dauntless with Tris. What will happen when she sees her brother after two years? What will happen when she meets our favourite handsome Dauntless born initiate? How will this change things?
1. Prolouge

**Saving Hope Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Divergent Trilogy. If I did, then Tris wouldn't have died and fans everywhere wouldn't be screaming their heads off at Veronica Roth. **

I've always hated cupboards. They make me feel small and useless, they make me scared. Nothing good has ever happened to me in a cupboard. My thoughts are confirmed when I hear a scream coming from the room across the hall. My brother's room. Tobias' room.

Tears are screaming as I try and fail to tune out the sounds. Whip. Scream. Whip. Scream. This goes on for about another hour before I hear the telltale signs of stopping—My father yelling while he slips his belt back on, my brother whimpering. I know my brother and he's strong, my father had to have been especially brutal in order to get this kind of reaction from him. Toby usually doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurting.

My mind races as I wait for the noises that will tell me that my father is retiring for the night. Normally he would come into my room after Toby's, but he changed it up tonight. I was still nursing my hands from their raw red state, and I was pretty sure that I would have a slight black eye tomorrow. Nothing too noticeable—wouldn't want my father's reputation as a good Abgernation leader to be tarnished.

I still hadn't heard my father in the hall yet, so I stayed where he had locked me in the cupboard. He had changed his order tonight because tomorrow was the choosing ceremony, I was sure of it. My father was nervous about what would happen tomorrow even if he didn't mention it. He was scared about the chance of loosing one of his punching bags, especially when said punching bag wouldn't tell him his test results. I heard a door slam and my father walk down the hall to his room, he just left me in the closet. Oh well, I was good at picking locks.

I opened the door easily after waiting a few minutes to ensure that I wouldn't be caught, and then soundlessly made my way to Toby's door and entered. I knew that I was in for a long night when I saw just what condition he was it…especially if things went my way tonight.

Toby was lying on his bed unclothed from the waste up, there were long red rectangular welts all along his back, and there was some blood and torn skin. I sat down on the space beside him and ran my hand through his hair, trying to calm him. I was crying, but tried not to let it show. He smiled up at me, trying to be the strong protective big brother.

"Claire, you shouldn't be in here. What if he catches you?"

I shrugged, "Then he catches me," I told him. "I don't care about Marcus right now, he's not worth it. I'm more worried about you."

He smiled back at me, "that's supposed to be my line," he said. "I'm the one who should be protecting you. "

I stuck my tongue out at him, but quickly became more serious. "You did," I said quietly. "He wasn't as mad at me tonight, not like he was at you."

Toby patted my arm, "It's fine Claire, that's my job. I would take everything for you if I could."

I looked at him, "But you won't," I said quietly, bracing myself for his reaction to my next words, "Because you're leaving tomorrow."

His face turns stony, "NO," he says, wincing from the pain his back caused him at the small movement.

"Yes," I say forcefully, "And you will sit here while I put this salve on your back."

He looked puzzled for a moment, "Salve?" he asked, forgetting my previous statement.

I nodded, trying not to let any more tears come to my face. "An Erudite girl gave it too me. You know about the articles that they have been publishing lately. Marcus has managed to convince the Abgernation that they're false, but he hasn't convinced the other factions. I guess she noticed how bruised my face was earlier," I said softly.

"You should keep it for yourself," he told me, just like a selfless Abgernation should. "And make sure you hide it from Marcus."

I shook my head, "No! You will use it, and you will lay here while I put it on."

He winced, but didn't argue. It was a sign of just how bad he was, he must have been in an enormous amount of pain. I started to slowly rub the salve onto his back. He sighed immediately, so I knew that it was working. After a few minutes, I began talking again, "This'll be the last time," I tell him. "He's never going to be able to get you again, not after tomorrow. Not when you leave."

Toby shook his head, "No. I can't leave him here with you. I'm staying in Abgernation to protect you."

I shook my head, "That wouldn't help anyone." I tried to reason with him, "And what's going to happen after your initiation? You'll have your own house and I'll still be living here."

"I'll convince the others to let you move in with me," he said.

I shook my head sadly, "You know that'll never be allowed, especially with Marcus being a leader. I'll be fine here, besides, he never hurt me as much as he did to you."

"I can't Claire. I can't lose you,"

I let out a laugh, and he looked at me puzzled. "Lose me? Toby, I plan of joining the same faction as you in two years time, even if it's Amity. I don't care; I plan on following you anywhere!"

He looked deep into my eyes, searching. After a few seconds he nodded. "Ok,"

I smiled brightly, trying to lighten the mood. "So brother dearest, what faction do I need to learn to live by? Please don't tell me that I need to stop lying though…I'm not sure I could handle that."

He laughed too, but his eyes were cloudy—guarded. "What is it Toby? I asked. He said nothing, so I continued. "What were your results?"

There was silence, but I could tell that his mind was trying to figure something out. I kept silent, waiting for him to decide what to do. A minute later I saw his eyes clear, and I knew that he had decided to tell me the truth. "Abgernation," he said slowly. "And Dauntless."

I gasped, "That has to be a mistake. You can't have two factions."

He shook his head, "Not a mistake," he said carefully. "Just rare, very rare. It's called Divergent."

I was quiet for a minute, putting things together. "And it's dangerous," I surmised.

"Very dangerous. You can't tell anyone Claire."

"I promise," I said, looking directly into his eyes before trying to lighten up the mood, "So I guess I should learn how to throw some knives."

He laughed slightly, "You don't need to worry about that Claire….with all that time spent in the kitchen you are a natural with them."

I smiled and finished rubbing in the salve, it was obvious that he was feeling much better. Which, considering that he would have to go through a Dauntless initiation tomorrow, was a very good thing.

After that, he sat up and braided my hair for me. My hands weren't in any condition to do it myself. The braid wasn't the usual Abgernation style, but my hair was so long that I had to keep it braided.

In Abgernation, mothers cut their daughters hair. But, ever since my mother had died I had kept growing it. I could have asked one of the other mothers to do it—they would have been willing, except I thought it would have been selfish of me to take up their time.

Once he had finished, Toby gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. I got up to leave, but he tugged on my wrist. "Stay?" he asked, a lone tear running down his cheek. "I won't see you for another two years."

I nodded my head, tears also running down my face and crawled into bed beside him. He was warm, and he made me feel safe and protected.

It was so quiet in the room that I thought he had fallen asleep, but I heard him ask me one more question, "Are you sure?"

I smiled; if it weren't for certain circumstances he would have done well in Abgernation. "Yes," I told him, drifting off into a deep sleep, "After all, how bad could it be?"

**Hello readers! Thanks for taking the time to make it to the end of this chapter. I really hope you like it, and that you'll review. I want to know what you guys think? Should I continue? I'm really excited to write this, and have some great ideas. But, I want to hear what you think, so please let me know! Remember…more reviews equals faster updates! ;)**

**-DG16**


	2. Two Years Later

**Saving Hope Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

_I was wrong…it could be very, very bad._

I pulled self-consciously at the short piece of my hair as I followed the lead of Andrew Prior up the stairs to the choosing ceremony. My choosing ceremony. I wasn't nervous, I knew exactly which faction I would pick. My aptitude test had showed me that I belonged in Abgernation or Dauntless—I was Divergent, just like my brother. But, I had no decision to make. I would be leaving Abgernation forever today. I would finally be free.

I pulled at the short piece of hair again and again as I took my place in line with the other sixteen year olds, waiting for the adults to take their places. I still couldn't believe that my hair was short. Yesterday I had beautiful long chestnut brown hair, and now it was only slightly longer than my shoulders. Just long enough for the signature Abgernation bun that every woman had to wear.

A person caught my eye in the Abgernation section—it was Natalie Prior. She smiled at me encouragingly. She was the only person who also knew what I was going to do today, although she didn't know why. I remembered back to yesterday morning…

***FLASHBACK

Marcus had woken me up early, trying to make sure he left some none visible marks on my body. Not that he needed to, he had left an unspeakable mark _inside_ me last night. I thought back to what I said to Toby two years ago. I was wrong, it could get a lot worse. In the last two years Marcus had gone a lot farther than just physical abuse, but I still hadn't told anyone. What was the point, after all no one would believe me? I couldn't even tell Toby everything that had happened in the last two years. It would kill him to find out everything that had been done to me in his absence.

He wanted to remind me about what a good little girl is should be, but I had started to fight back. I had done that a lot over the last two years, and had developed quite a good amount of muscle. It didn't stop all of his attacks, my back was still raw and red from the last one, but it did help. It also prepared me for my new faction.

This time, I had threatened to switch to Candor if he didn't stop attacking me. Using the truth serum I would have to take at their initiation as a chance to discredit him for what he had done to Toby and I. It had worked—sort of.

He had stopped for then, but he had taken out a knife and cut of a long piece of my hair. "Have fun explaining that Bitch," he said before walking out.

I hid in my room for the rest of the morning, and had gone down to the kitchen when he was gone to use a spoon to see my reflection. It was no use…I would have to cut it.

Since it was the day of aptitude testing, I had some time before I had to get to the school. I knew I couldn't try to cut it myself, so I ran to the house of the only person I could think of—Natalie Prior.

I could see her two children leaving as I got there. I had always admired them, they would make a wonderful addition to the Abgernation faction tomorrow. I tried not to listen to the conversation they were having, but I heard bits of it.

"Why aren't you nervous about the test?" Beatrice asked.

"I already know what it's going to tell me," Caleb said, smiling gently at her.

Beatrice was quiet for a minute, and I almost missed what she said, "But what if you're wrong?"

I was confused as I walked up to the house, was Beatrice thinking about transferring? I knocked on the door, feeling guilty of taking up too much of Natalie's time. She answered right away.

"Oh, Hello Clarissa," she smiled at me, "Can I help you with something?"

"Umm," I started to say, becoming nervous. 'I was cut wondering if you could cut my hair for me? If your busy that's okay, but I just can't do it myself and-"

Natalie smiled, "Of course I will. I even have the stuff out still from when I did Beatrice's this morning." She gestured me to enter the house, and I followed her up to what I assumed was her room.

"Thank you so much," I told her. "It's been a long time since it was cut."

Her eyes light up with sympathy; she knew what had happened to my mother. "Of course dear. Why didn't you ask before?"

I blushed, "I didn't want to be selfish. You and the other mothers all had someone's hair to cut. I wouldn't have come today, but I had a little accident this morning."

I pulled my hair out of the bun, and showed her the short piece.

"Oh my, what happened?"

I froze, I would have to make something up. My face became neutral. "I was cooking dinner this morning, and Marcus came up behind be to offer to help." I told her. "He sacred me and I still hadn't put my hair up, so it fell onto one of the burners that the oatmeal was on."

She looked surprised, and I could tell she didn't quite believe my story. She smiled, and didn't say anything about it though, "Poor dear," she said fingering my hair. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Well, she said. "I can cut it, but it will have to be a little shorter than the usual Abgernation style."

"That's okay," I blurted out unthinkingly.

"Really dear? It could take some time to grow back"

I winced, and her face lit up with understanding. Her next words were quiet and full of sympathy and understanding. I almost thought that she knew what Marcus had done to Toby and I, but I shook off the thought.

"You're not planning to stay in Abgernation tomorrow." She said, not even saying it like a question.

"No," I said simply, debating weather I should tell her where I was going. "I'm-"

"Dauntless," she said, finishing my sentence.

I looked up surprised, "How did you know."

She looked me up and down, "The short hair," she said. "It's the style that Dauntless wear, and I know your brother transferred there two years ago. You two were always close."

I nodded my head absentmindedly, and she began to cut my hair. When she was done she showed me the mirror. I hadn't seen myself in one since my mother had died so many years ago, and I had to try not to cry.

"Thank you," I told her kindly.

"You're welcome Clarissa," she said. "You look beautiful. I left a shorter piece at the front of your hair, like some of the dauntless do. You'll be able to pin it up, or leave it down." She grabbed my hair and pulled it up into a bun before walking me down the stairs.

I paused in the doorway, "Do you think that this could be our little secret?" I asked her, not wanting to know what Marcus would say.

She looked at me, and her eyes softened. "Of course dear. I won't tell anyone."

I thanked her again and turned to walk towards the school. "Clarissa!" she called after me causing me to turn around, "Good luck!" she said before disappearing through the door.

I smiled to myself and kept walking.

***END FLASHBACK

I returned Mrs. Prior's smile, and gazed around the room. It seemed as though everyone had taken his or her seats. I sort of watched and listened as my father started the ceremony. I was busy looking through the Dauntless section to try and see my brother, but he wasn't there.

I snapped my attention back up to the choosing in time to see a dauntless born, James Tucker, stumble up to the five bowls. I watched his hand hover over the Dauntless and Candor bowls. I watched him choose Candor. I watched him switch factions.

The next to choose was Caleb Prior, and I was so sure of his choice that I almost didn't watch. I was just as shocked that he chose Erudite as everyone else. But thinking back to what I overheard yesterday, maybe he wasn't just giving advice to Beatrice. Maybe he was also giving it to himself. Either way, Jeanine Matthews would be happy about his switch.

I pushed that thought through my mind and I watched Beatrice carefully, eager to see if my suspicions about a transfer were accurate. I watched her hover her hand over two bowls, and right before she chose I saw fire burning in her eyes. She was selfish. She was brave. She is Dauntless.

Minute later, I hear it. My father calling out my name, "Clarissa Eaton."

I slowly walk up to the platform and pick up the knife, people muttering in the background. I stared deep into my father's eyes for a long time. He smiled back at me, trying to keep up the charade. It didn't affect me; I could see it in his eyes.

I kept looking at him as I cut my palm, and as blood trickled down my hand. Then, in one motion I looked away and walked straight over to the Dauntless bowl and stuck my hand over it, watching my blood drip it.

I looked up at my father one more time, right when he had to announce to the factions what my choice. I listened to everyone mutter even more as he called out, "DAUNTLESS!"

I walked over to my new cheering faction and took a seat beside Beatrice and a handsome looking Dauntless born. There was a girl from Candor directly behind us. I didn't have to wait long before the ceremony was over and we were leaving. I smiled as I joined the rest of the Dauntless running down the stairs. I started laughing as we broke through the stairs and ran out into the sunlight. Two thoughts were running through my head as I took everything in. _I WAS HAPPY. I WAS FREE_.

**Thanks so much for reading! I really hoped you liked it! Please let me know in a review. The more I get the faster I will update ;) **

**Also, I have two questions for you about this chapter. Was it clear what type of abuse Marcus had inflicted on Claire? I didn't want to actually state it, but I want to make sure that the readers actually know! And, Who do you guys think was the handsome Dauntless born whom Claire sat beside? Any guesses? ;)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorited the last chapter! It means so much to me that you liked it!**

**-DG16**


	3. First Train to Dauntless

**Saving Hope Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Also, just so everyone's clear. Marcus had=s been sexually abusing Claire for the last two years. I won't be going into too much detail, but it will be mentioned in future chapters. I will include a warning at the top on any chapter that does! Thanks :)**

I was running along with all of the other Dauntless initiates, laughing. I couldn't believe that after sixteen years I was finally done. Gone. I wasn't a stiff anymore, and I would be able to see my brother again soon.

I reached my hand up to my hair and yanked the clip out of my bun. I felt my hair come out and I shook my head, letting loose. I was Dauntless, and I had to look and act the part.

I stopped with all the other initiates, waiting for the train. I must have had the best luck ever, because I ended up to the handsome dauntless born guy again. He smiled at me, "Hi," he said. "I'm Uriah."

I froze, taking back my last thought. I must have the worst luck ever, because I have no experience with boys. I didn't even know what to say. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but before I could the train arrived. He smiled at me again, and then disappeared into the mass of the other Dauntless born initiates.

I exchanged glances with some of the other transfers, and then we started to follow them. An Erudite boy ahead of me jumped into the car, followed by large Candor boy. I was beside another girl from Candor, and the boys both helped us into the car at the same time. Beatrice was only slightly behind us, and I watched as the Candor girl helped her into the train.

"Thanks," she mumbled between her pants.

"I'm Christina," said the Candor girl, extending her hand.

"Clarissa," I said, shaking it unsurely.

"Beatrice," she said, also shaking Christina's hand.

"Do you two know each other?" Christina asked curiously, just like a former Candor.

I exchanged a look with Beatrice, but neither of us answered right away. Christina blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked. I just thought that with you both being from the same faction."

We both laughed, "It's fine," Beatrice said. "In Abgernation we aren't encouraged to form close friendships with anyone, because it would be selfish. Clarissa and I know each other, but not well."

"Oh," Christina said. "That must suck,"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders; I wouldn't have been able to have any friends because of my father even if it had been allowed. "Are you friends with the other Candor's?" I asked her, gesturing to the four of them on the train.

"I know Al," she said, pointing to the guy that had pulled me onto the train. "The other three—Peter, Drew and Molly—are trouble, stay away from them.

Beatrice and I both looked warily between her and the other three she had mentioned. They looked pretty large, but I wasn't sure if they would be smart enough to take advantage of that.

"Do you know where we're going?" Christina shouts over the wind.

Beatrice starts to sit down on the floor, and explains when she sees our expressions, "A fast train means wind. Wind means falling out. Get down."

We both follow her lead. "Probably to the Dauntless headquarters," I say, answering Christina's question.

"I'm not sure where that is," Beatrice adds.

Christina grins, "Does anyone? It's like they just pop up from the ground of something."

The three of us laugh, and my mind starts to wander. I wonder what my father's doing right now. It's not that I care about him, in fact it's quite the opposite—I could care less. But, I'd like to think that my absence is driving him insane. He deserves it.

I look out the train window, letting go of my past thoughts—Embracing the future. The sun is setting and reflecting on all of the glass buildings that make up our city. I can see faint outlines of the gray Abgernation blockhouses, to faint to make out anything other that their shape and colour. I watch as me blur past buildings and fields faster and faster—moving farther away from the city.

"They're jumping off!" someone shouts, jerking me away from my thoughts. I exchange glances with Beatrice and Christina.

"Well we have to jump off too then," Molly says.

"Yes," Peter sneers at her, "Because that makes perfect sense Molly, jump off a moving train."

"This is kind of what we signed up for Peter," Molly tells him.

"Well I'm not doing it!" says the boy who was the only Amity transfer.

"You've got to," Christina tells him. "Come on, it'll be alright."

The boy just shakes his head, "No it won't. I'd rather be factionless than dead."

I look at Christina, "We can't force him." I say sadly. In truth, he'll probably end up dead soon enough. Amity never survives being factionless due to their aversion to guns and stealing.

Beatrice extends her arms, "Together?" she asks us.

Christina and I both nod and grab her hands. I'm grateful for this, because I'm not sure i would have been able to jump off otherwise.

"On the count of three?" Christina asks, looking at me and Beatrice who were both nodding. "One, Two, Three!"

The three of us leap into the air, and for about ten seconds it feels like we're flying.

**Thanks so much for reading. Two chapters in the same day...I feel like I'm spoiling everyone! Please don't forget to leave a review! Also, guess who she finally sees again in the next chapter? ;)**

**-DG16**


	4. Jump In

**Saving Hope Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

_For about ten seconds it feels like we're flying…_

Then we land. I wince. I had slipped and fallen on my side, which caused my already sore back to feel like it was on fire. Beside me, Christina was laughing like a maniac.

"That was fun," she declared, and I rolled my eyes. Christina will wit in with all of the thrill seekers of Dauntless.

I glance around at everyone, who all seemed to have varying degrees of success. I heart skips a beat when I don't see Beatrice, but then I notice her standing by the edge, looking at a dauntless born who was screaming for her sister. I guess nobody was same anymore.

I reach down a hand to help Christina up, and she returns the favor by brushing the gravel off my back. I reach over and do the same to her. We both glance around, and notice the Dauntless born initiates all gathering on the other side of the roof, so we make our way over to them.

"What do you think's next?" Christina asked.

"It's Dauntless," I tell her, "For all I know they expect us to fly."

We both laugh at that, but Christina pauses. I follow the direction and see Uriah waving and winking in our direction. I smiled back at him. Christina squealed, "Who's that?"

"Oh," I said, new to the excited girl concept. "His name's Uriah,"

"Do you know him?"

"We sat together after the choosing ceremony," I tell her.

"Do you like him?" She asked, her Candor side showing.

"I just met him!" I exclaimed.

"So?" she asked.

"So it's a little soon to like someone," I protested.

She scoffs, "You're Abnegation side is showing. It's never to soon for romance."

Luckily, I was saved from having to respond by Dauntless man starting to shout at us. Christina whispered, "We're not done with this," in my ear just as Tris came to stand beside her. I shot her a glare, she winked at me.

"Listen up! My name is Max, and I'm one of the leaders of your new faction. Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster up the courage to jump off, then you don't belong here. Our initiates have the honors of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an Erudite girl, looking shocked.

"Yes," Mas says amusedly.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

Max just smirks and shrugs, "Who knows?"

The Dauntless born initiates in front of us split in half, apparently it's the transfers who have the honor of going first. Nervously, I try not to exchange glances with the other transfers, not wanting to jump first. I hear a shuffling coming from my left and look up, shocked.

Beatrice is walking straight up to the ledge, taking off her sweater as she goes. I watch in shock as she balls it up and throws it straight at Peter, earning her a few catcalls.

I exchange a bewildered glance with Christina, who looks just as shocked as me. "Bad Ass," she murmurs, and I nod my head in agreement. "I think I'm going to like being friends with you too." I was a bit taken aback by her abruptness, but then again she was from Candor.

I smiled, "Me too." We were silent as we watched her climb up onto the edge, just like everyone else. Then she jumped.

There was silence for about ten seconds, and then the Dauntless born started whooping and Hollering. Apparently it's the first time a stiff has ever jumped first.

"Who's next?" Max calls after the noise had died down.

I look over at Christina, who whispers, "I'll be next into my ear."

I took a step forward, "Me," I call out. The dauntless born initiates start hollering again. It is unheard of for them to get two Abgernation transfers, let alone for both of them to be the first jumpers.

I make my way through the crowd and up to the ledge. I can see Uriah smirking at me from the corner of my eye, and I have to resist the urge to stick out my tongue. I slowly climb up, just like Beatrice. I stand there for a few seconds, looking around. It feels amazing to have the wind blowing at me like that. I feel as though for those few seconds I am at the top of the world—then I jump.

At first, I feel like I'm flying. Going up, up, and up. Then I start to fall, getting closer and closer to the ground. Without warning I hit a net and cry out in pain for a second. I landed straight on my back, and it hurt like hell. It was still raw from the last time Marcus got his hands on me. I pushed that thought away as I grabbed the hand that was extended to me from outside the net.

In seconds the female hand had me out of the net and onto my feet. I looked up at the Dauntless woman who had helped me. She looked to be in her late teens, and I wondered if she knew my brother. "I'm Lauren," she said quickly before disappearing to wait at the bottom of the net for the next jumper.

I looked around and saw Beatrice walking towards me. I smiled at her, and she winked at me, "Hi," she said holding out her hand, "I'm Tris."

I looked at her in surprise, but thought about what she said. I hadn't considered changing my name, but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. I could have a fresh start, which is exactly what I wanted. I shook her hand, "I'm Rissa," I told her.

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "I like it."

I laughed, "Yours too,"

She joined in my laughter, but stopped when she noticed me looking around. I was searching for Toby, but I didn't want her to know that quite yet. "Do you like it?" Tris asked, gesturing around the compound.

I nodded, "It's amazing!" I said.

Tris pointed back to the net, where someone else had joined Lauren. "You've met Lauren," she said, gesturing to her. "The other guy's name is Four."

"Like the number?" I asked, still not looking at the guy.

Tris shrugged her shoulders, but before she could answer we heard a scream and saw a flash of white and black drop into the net—Christina.

I gasped when I turned around, but I don't think that Tris noticed. I could just see the back of the person Tris had referred to as Four, but he looked an awful lot like Toby. My mind started racing—could it be him?"

Four leaned down to help a laughing Christina off the net, and in doing so they both ended up facing towards me. I gasped again loudly, freezing in shock. This time I was sure that Tris could hear me, but I didn't care. I was staring right into the eyes of Four, and he was staring right back at mine. Except, they weren't Four's eyes—they were Toby's.

**Hope you enjoyed that…let me know what you thought!**

**-DG16**


End file.
